The Town With The Biggest Secret
by forevervampires
Summary: This is right before they go to the place where they are meeting for the invasion. They pass by a small town with a huge secret - but what the secret is shocks themselves to near death. How is it possible that this is happening? Read and find out!
1. The Town

**AN: Okay, so as you probably all noticed, I deleated all my other stories because I know for a fact I was not going to continue with them, and the thought of doing ones where the characters read about themselves at first sounded like fun, but actually was more annoying than anything, though I do like reading them, I don't think I'm going to make them. I am also getting into Avatar more and more with The Legend of Korra coming soon, I think it's this spring or summer, but I can't wait for that to come, it's going to be really exciting!**

**So here is my new story, and the secret of why the town is so shocking will not be revealed until the second or third chapter - but if you haven't given it a guess yet, you might get a clue in this chapter, because in some ways its obvious.**

**Anywhere, here is "Aireway."**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we're meeting everyone else in this spot right here," Sokka said, pointed at a circluar part in the Fire Nation.<p>

"And why there?" Katara asked.

Sokka rolled up the map and looked at her. "I looked into it, and it's a very secluded spot. No towns or people live there. Apparently, only wild sheep, and the huge walls surrounding the beach will give us a good cover on the off chance that someone _does_ come. We'll be ready."

Aang breathed in and out slowly. "Sounds good."

Katara looked at Aang in confusion, then worry, "You don't _look_ good, Aang. are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Aang nodded. He had to be - this was the best chance they had a defeating the Fire Lord, and it didn't matter whether he learned firebending or not for this, because he wouldn't be able to use it, anyway. He just hoped that it would go smoothly, and nothing major stands in their way.

It was perfect timing for an invasion, but if something went wrong...

"Aang, what is it?" Katara asked.

"What if something goes wrong?" Aang asked. "What if I can't do it in time, and he gets his bending back before we're done?"

Toph spat on the ground. "Oh, lighten up, Twinkle Toes. It's all going to go good. If anything, we just woop some major fire nation butt for the heck of it. That, i believe, is the best part about this whole thing."

Sokka turned to face her. "Sometimes I think you find too much enjoyment in this."

Toph shrugged.

"And anyway," Katara ignored them, "does it matter whether we get this done with during the eclipse? Well, it would be better if we did - cause it is perfect timing, but if not, we just have to make sure we can get out and live to fight another day. We'll be fine as long as we do it before the comet comes."

Aang sighed. Maybe they were right, but that didn't help make him feel completely better.

His stomach growled. "Okay, I get it, and I'll try. But first, is there a town nearby where we can get some food?"

Sokka hummed. "Well, I _am_ pretty hungry, too..."

Katara took the map from Sokka's grip and looked at it. "There looks like there's a town a couple miles from here, down that cliff. We can quickly stalk up on some food, then continue on."

* * *

><p>Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph all got ready in their fire nation clothes to head down to the little village there. Aang covered Appa with some grass (with horns) and Momo hid in there as well with him.<p>

"See you guys in a bit!" Aang called out, as he ran to catch up with the others.

Sokka hit his boomerang on his fists over and over again. "They better have some decent food down there... cause if not, I'm going to be permanently depressed."

"All I hope is that they sell something other than meat, too." Aang replied back, his stomach getting louder.

When they were about a half a mile away, they could see kids running around on the streets, and adults huddled together in a circle with thier legs crossed. Someone was reading out to them as they did this, and another group of kids, who were more like teenagers were playing some game with a ball and two hoops. They took a few steps closer, then suddenly all the movement in the town stopped, as they got closer.

It was a piercing silence. They people looked at them as they came closer and closer, and once they were in the village, everyone stood up calmly, and left. Some of the adults went to the store fronts looking bored, and the kids/teens went into houses along with the rest of the adults.

The four of them looked at each other oddly, before marching on. Sokka went to each place that had food, and complained when there was no meat. By the time they reached the last store, Sokka had had enough.

"Where is the meat?" He screamed.

The store clerk, an old man with long white air and beard spoke in an annoyed voice, "We don't sell meat here."

Sokka looked like he was about to cry. "Well, where is the nearest town that does?"

The clerk pointed north. "Eight miles that way. Have fun." Sokka slouched.

Katara went up and got an assortment of vegitables. "Well, we could use these for our travels. Maybe we'll pass a river eventually so you can fish."

Sokka was still pouting.

Aang went to the rack and began looking at the food they had there, but there was something that caught his eye. "It's a Kiwi-Peach!" Aang brought it up to his nose and smelt it. It smelt just like the ones he used to always have at the Southern Air Temple.

"Those are expensive. Very hard to come by these days, you know." The clerk told him as he rummbled through underneath the stands. "Ten silver pieces."

Aang frowned and put it back, but Katara grabbed it. "We have enough." The man stood up and totalled herc= cost. "Thank you so much."

"Are you guys staying long?" He asked hopefully.

"Um... maybe, we don't know. We're just passing through."

"Well this is the closest town for miles, just so you know," the man went over to his vegitables and began watering them down. "Have fun with your travels."

Katara and Aang looked a little worried. "Well, if this is the only town for a while, we should stay for the night, and continue off in the morning," Katara stated.

"Yeah," Toph said in a dream, "We could actually sleep on beds instead of that rough ground." Sokka, Katara and Aang all looked at her weirdly. "What? Just because I like the earth doens't mean I like to sleep on it every night, it does get to be uncomfortable after a while you know."

Sokka looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess this is okay as long as we leave first thing in the morning. We have to be at the meeting spot in five days!"

Aang looked scared. "Five days?"

"Yeah," Sokka spoke weirdly. "Five days."

"Five days?" Aang continued to panic.

"Five days," Sokka confirmed.

"Five -" Aang began, but Katara butted in.

"Enough, you two." She turned to the man at the till. "Where is the nearest place we could stay here?" The ma looked annoyed at the fact they were staying in the town longer. His finger pointed at a building right next to his, with the title "Gya's Stay" written on it.

"Thank you," Aang called out. When they got inside, they noticed how nice it was. Cushioned seats were in a circle surrounding a pai sho table. "This is nice."

Toph smiled. "As long as there are beds, I don't give a flying cahoddles where we stay."

Another elderly man came in with the exact same type of white air, but a smaller beard, but their facial features weren't nearly similar. "Hello, I am Gya, the owner of Gya's Stay. Just the four of you?" They nodded, and walked off after him. "We don't get many visitors but when we do, it is a real shock."

"We noticed." Sokka exclaimed. "We saw everyone being all lively and happy but then when we showed up, everything was different, more..."

"Sad, and deep depressing," Toph finished. Sokka nodded.

Gya turned towards them. "One room is three silver pieces a night." Katara handed him three. "And what, may I ask it your names?"

Katara spoke first, "Kia."

Then Sokka, "Lee." He said, more because of what his master had suggested.

Toph looked a little lost, "Tia?"

Then Aang. "Kuzon."

Gya nodded his approval, but then his eyes fell on Aang's in wonder. "Have you passed through here before?" He asked. Aang shook his head.

"We're from the Colonies."

"I see..." Gya opened the door for them, then left.

Everyone looked weirdly at the door. "Now that was confusing."

"I'd say," Toph sighed as she flattened herself on one of the two beds.


	2. Familiar

**AN: And here is another chapter for the day Enjoy :) Oh and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>As Toph was lying about on the bed in pure bliss, everyone else was a little confused. Katara turned towards Aang. "Did you recognize him?"<p>

Aang thought hard. "A little, but, all old people look somewhat a like, right?"

Sokka shrugged. "I'm going to go find a bath house or something." His suggestion got even Toph to her feet. None of them have had a bath in a couple days, and would love to soak in an inside one, instead of always using a nearby river or lake. The four of them stepped out, nearly running into a couple of boys who were chainsg each other.

"Sorry." The two of them said before running off again. Aang wrinkled his eyebrows. OKay there _was_ something pretty familiar about them...

"Aang, you coming?" Katara whispered to him. Aang followed after her, and the four of them set off to try and find a place to get clean. Outside they met Gya, who bowed to them, before looking at Aang. There was also somethign familiar about that bow...

Katara stepped forward. "Is there a place we could wash up? We've been travelling for a few days." Gya nodded and led them to the other side of the street, with the label "Tso Bathhouse." "Thank you so much!" Katara called out. Aang wrinkled his eyebrows and stepped in after everyone else, but not before he caught one last glance at Gya.

All of them took off their clothes and put towels on, the girls on the right, boys on the left. It was more of a hottub then anything else, really, but they did manage to wash themselves. Sokka was humming to himself, and laughing at some jokes he was telling himself, while Aang was thinking about how familiar some things are.

"Hey," Sokka called out. "Is something bothering you?"

Aang shook his head, and continued to think.

* * *

><p>Toph was annoying Katara so much. She couldn't help but try and make the steaming water so unenjoyable for Katara. "Will you stop with the farting, Toph?"<p>

"Hey, it's a normal body function. If you can't deal with it... well, you better deal with it." Katara huffed, and used waterbending to turn the heat down a bit.

"It's so hot in here..." Katara complained a bit. "Wonder how their's is.."

Toph shrugged. "Well, why don't you go check?"

Katara seemed shocked. "But... that's the _boys_ bath place... and my brother's in there... and Aang... and you're just playing with me, right?"

Toph laughed and let out another one.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was done with their baths, and left the house, they noticed how no one was to be seen anywhere.<p>

"Okay," Toph spoke, "even _I'm_ getting the creepers about this place. It's like it's dead, almost."

"Well, it doesn't look dead," Katara replied.

Toph smirked. "Well, I wouldn't know, would I?" She waved her hand in front of her face, reminding her that she's blind.

Before another word could get out, they heard some people yelling. "You let fire nation into our town!" It was one of an elderly woman who was doing the screaming, and it was coming from Gya's Stay. "The whole point of this town was to be rid of the fire nation for good from us. To let them leave us alone!"

The four of them tiptoed to where they could see through the window, and still hear. "Then why are we in the fire nation?"

"Because that's the only place where they won't bother us!" She continued to scream. "Members of the fire nation are only allowed to pass, never stay! You get them out of here immediately."

The woman walked out the door and looked towards where they stood. She smiled gently, though they knew it was fake. "I'm sorry, but Gya's is closing down, you need to find somewhere else to stay."

Aang spoke up. "We heard what you were saying to him. So this isn't a fire nation town?"

Gya had appeared from behind the woman, and looked apologetic. "No, it is not, Kuzon. I am greatly sorry, but you will have to depart. We are trying to be protected from the fire nation, and the only way to do that is to be around them."

He bowed again.

And then Aang remembered.

He remembered where he saw that bow before.

And fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!<strong>

**OH and I forgot to put in the last chapter... the Kiwi-peach I made up (at least i think i did, i don't remember hearing it in the tv series) but basically it's a fruit that has both the kiwi and peach flavor, its the size of a peach but the color of a kiwi. There you go.**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	3. Planning The Invasion

**AN: Okay, so I am going to put in here as many chapters as I possibly can today, which may be one or two more. As you've probably noticed, my chapters are small, but there will be a lot of them, and I may repost this story and combining chapters in. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**(OH, has anyone guessed what the secret is? if so keep it to yourself, and don't review it until it's revealed, just post that you know, because I want to see how many can get it before I reveal it which is in this chapter or the next - i might make it this chapter, because Aang finally figured it out in the last one... anyway, enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking him roughly. "A-Kuzon! Kuzon!" A female voice yelled for him. Aang's eyes flickered and opened, and there was Katara staring down at him, just like when she first found him in the iceberg, but in fire nation clothes and it was warm outside. "Are you okay?"<p>

"What happened?" He asked.

"You just fainted." She said sincerely. "I don't know why. Gya just bowed and then."

Aang jumped up. "Oh..." Maybe he shouldn't say... no he wasn't going to. "I'm sorry." Gya waved him off happily.

Gya turned towards the woman. "Lin, I will not shut these children down just because they are fire nation. We are in their territory, so we need to treat them well."

Lin snorted. "And what about ahving everyone be free to be themselves? As long as these guys are here they -"

"Silence!" Someone screamed from the doorway, and it was the shop man. "Not here, not now. Gya, Lin come with me, you four retire to your room, and yes, you will leave first thing in the morning."

The three of them left, leaving Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph all looking confused. Sokka scratched his head, then headed off, followed by Katara, Toph then Aang. Katara kept looking back at Aang in a worry, like he might faint again. Once they got into their chamber, everyone turned to face Aang. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I don't know why that happened." Aang lied. Toph raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I should say, and it doesn't matter, we're leaving in the morning."

Aang jumped onto the bed he and Sokka were going to share, and tried to fall asleep.

But he couldn't, because everyone else was staying up, working a little on the invasion...

Sokka brought out a map from his bag, and layed it out on the girl's bed. "Okay, so once everyone else meets us here, we're going to have to tell them the plan, then go straight away. We don't want to be late when the eclipse starts, because we want to be at the palace by then. That's where the guards are most likely going to be the heaviest of them all, so we will have to time it perfectly. We don't want to be there with only two minutes left of the eclipse, or be there two minutes early, because we would be blasted in pits of flames before Aang could finish of the Fire Lord."

Toph raised her hand. "So who all is coming?"

Sokka thought for a moment. "The Warriors of the Southern Water Tribe, the Swamp Benders -"

"Swamp?" Toph stuck her tongue out.

Katara rolled her eyes, and let Sokka continue. "Some earth benders we've met here and there on the way to the North Pole, like Haru and his father. Plus, the people who made the Northern Air Temple into their home."

Toph smiled. "Sweet."

"That's a lot of people we have, and I think there's more, but I can't remember them all. I know I gave dad a list. Anyway, so while we march up to the palace, Aang will fly there before us, so he has time to find the fire lord and probably get as many people out of the way as possible."

Aang turned towards Sokka from his bed. "By 'out of the way,' do you mean?"

Sokka shrugged. "Either knock them out or kill them."

Aang nodded. "I'll just knock them out, if that's okay with you!" Sokka waved it off as an okay.

There was a knock at their door, then Gya appeared with food in his hands. "Oh my god, room service. I love this place." Toph exclaimed happily.

Gya smiled. "So, what is it that you guys are planning against the fire lord?"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Um... it's just a game?" Sokka tried, but failed, everyone groaned.

Gya frowned. "You guys aren't from the fire nation or colonies, are you?" They shook their heads."May I ask where you guys are from?"

"My brother and I are from the Southern Water Tribe. I'm the waterbender between us."

"I'm from the Earth Kingdom, and I'm an earth bender."

Aang panicked a little. They couldn't know, he was too scared to let them know. "I'm from the earth kingdom and I'm an earthbender, too." he thought up quickly. "You know, in training." That part was at least true.

Gya looked at all of them in astounding amazement. "We're planning on invading the fire nation the day of black sun. it's the only time that we have a huge chance at winning this war," Sokka told him

Now his face was sad. "Only the Avatar should fight the fire lord, or else not a lot of good will come out of this. Is he with you?"

Aang gulped, but Sokka replied. "No. He was, but Azula shot him in the back with lightening while he was in the Avatar State. He's dead, and so is the cycle."

Gya looked so sad and torn at this news. "Well, if that _is_ the case, maybe my village can help you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, maybe you don't find out in this chapter, but you WILL in the next. I'm just keeping the ones who don't know on their toes, huh? LOL<strong>

**Review!**


	4. The Secret

**AN: So here is another one, and I hope you all do enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

><p>Gya promised to show them what was so special about their town tomorrow once they woke up, and agreed to let them go afterwards, without them if they wanted to.<p>

But Sokka was thinking different. They would need all the help they could get for the invasion, even if it's just people who will stay back with people who are injured.

"I wonder what he wants to show us tomorrow." Katara asked.

Aang jumped up. "Maybe it's a secret device that can be used for destroying only fire benders in the general area?" He lied.

Toph laugh. "Ah, Twinkle Toes, we can only dream..."

Aang rolled his eyes and plopped back down onto his bed. "Well, whatever it is, I hope it does help. Even with the eclipse, they still have their weapons, and I'm sure they could pre-light those before the eclipse comes."

"True..." Sokka stared into space. "But lets not worry about that. Let's get some rest, then tomorrow, we'll find out what the secret it, then we'll be on our marry way."

Aang sighed. If they did agree to help them with the invasion, it would mean they would find out who he was, and he couldn't handle it... the looks they'd give him for what he did.

"Goodnight!" They all screamed, then in mear seconds, were all asleep nice and soundly.

* * *

><p>Gya led them to a patch of dirt with a small shine coming from the bottom. He brushed away the dirt, and brought his hand out towards it.<p>

Air came from his hand, and the gondela roared. Everyone came out and played.

They were in amazement, well, all except Aang who had realized it. The bow that Gya was doing to them, was the same bow that the Monks would do whenever they did bow. There wasn't a huge difference between all the different types of bows, but Aang thought that no one would ever do it again, and it stood out more.

"We are the original Airbenders from a century ago." Gya told them. "All the temples were warned of the possible invasion into our homeland from the fire nation, and so the monks begged with the spirits to help save us. When the fire nation invaded, and killed us all, our souls were protected by our bodies from the spirits. A few months ago, our souls were regained with new flesh, but the same features. We couldn't stay at the air temples any longer, so all of the ones who returned gathered together in small villages on the outskirts of the fire nation. This place is the Southern Air Temple."

Toph, who could sense with her feet how uncomfortable Aang was, quickly asked. "Maybe you should go take care of Appa, Kuzon. Aang would have killed us if we forgot about him." Aang nodded and walked off, feeling very odd.

He couldn't believe it. The airbenders were alive? And they were the same ones as when he was alive. His head felt woozy.

He had already suspected it, but the fact that it was the same ones got him to feel sick inside. It was a good thing Toph picked up on the fact he wouldn't want them to know who he was, but she'd probably have some quesitons later. All he told her was that he went ridding with Appa and got pulled into the currents in the storm - not that he ran away.

Maybe he should have told her.

As Aang approached Appa, Momo jumped onto his shoulder and began licking his ear. "Hey, Momo." Appa as well came, still under his grass blanket. Aang it off and gave Appa a big hug."You know, there might be a chance that there are more Sky Bison, Appa. Just like Airbenders."

All Aang did was hug Appa, while Momo hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but there is the secret. The original airbenders are alive and ready for action.<strong>

**Just so you know, Gya is the only one who suspects Aang to be Aang - no one else really. They all believe he's dead. **

**Enjoy and review please and a very very thank you!**


	5. Heading Out

**AN: So here is the next chapter in the series. I hope I'm upadting fast enough... haha, five chapters in how many days, I'm sure this is only the second day, woot woot, I'm pretty proud at myself for this... lol**

**Please enjoy and review... and if not... well I feel sorry for you...**

* * *

><p>Aang stayed up with Appa and Momo until around Noon, then he headed back to the village. Everyone was being so free and uncaring as they airbended at each other - some even on air scooters, playing that game his friends wouldn't let him.<p>

And he could see them... his old friends, from before it was announced he was the Avatar. He sighed sadly. This was going to be a long day. aang went into Gya's place, and there he was, sitting on the cushioned stools, with only a small white beard - his white hair gone.

Never did he think that that was actually Gyatso!

"Gya -" But he stopped himself.

He turned towards Aang with a smile. "Come and sit, Kuzon. And my real name is Gyatso. That's where the names of my two places came from." He winked. Aang breathed in and took a seat opposite Gyatso.

He placed a pai sho tablet on the table, and they began playing. After a while, Aang began to have so much fun - at least more than he had in a while.

"So, are you airbenders in the invasion?" Aang asked. Gyatso nodded his head, and placed another one on the table.

Gyatso started up a conversation. "So, where abouts in the Earth Kingdom are you from?"

"Kangaroo Island," Aang replied a little too quickly.

"I see." Gyatso smiled. "I hear that place is really hopping."

Aang laughed, "You're not the first person to say that." In truth, he was the second.

"Probably not."

Sokka came out from the doorway, and sat beside Aang. "We're leaving for the field in half an hour, with twenty five airbenders, so we have to walk the rest of the way there."

Aang nodded. "I'll go get ready." He stumbled off into the room, and began packing up the very few things that were there in the room, which included basically only some food, and his bison caller.

Once on the outskirts of town, Aang joined up with Sokka, who was preparing to make a speech for them to follow.

"Okay, so some of the Monks told me the rankings of Airbenders, and if you are known as a third level master or higher, than you can join us in the invasion if you want to. I have a list of twenty five of you guys coming. Are there anyone else that may not have been counted in this?"

No one raised their hands.

Sokka came down from his place. "Katara and Toph went to go get Appa and Momo. We're going to meet up with them in about five or ten minutes." his attention turned to everyone else. "Alright, everyone follow me and Aa- Kuzon."

Aang gave him a piercing look, before following after him. About ten minutes later, they met up with Toph, Katara, Momo and Appa. Some of the children Aang had been friends with went up to Appa. They all had loved him to.

One whispered, "I bet you miss Aang. We all do, I know..."

Another one spoke, "I missed you you big lump." Appa groaned out but the teens all laughed.

"We need to get a move on, guys." Monk Pyso told them. Everyone followed along slowly and quietly the rest of the way to the secluded spot. Sokka got everyone to make a circle, so he could make another speech, but no one was listening, instead they were all just laying down and chatting. Sokka called out to them, but no one made any notice he was saying anything, except Aang.

Aang took in a deep breath and scream, "HEY EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION!" before sitting down.

Some of the kids muttered, "Sorry, Sokka. Sorry Kuzon." Sokka nodded and told them about their plans for the invasion.

"Now the only thing we didn't factor in here were airbenders, because, let's face it you guys are suppsoed to be extinct."

Monk Pyso raised his hand, and Sokka motioned for him to speak. "I just have a small question to ask, which is, are the airbenders coming out of hiding?"

"If that's okay with you. If you want to wait till the war is over for the world to know about airbenders, you might want to go back, because there wouldn't be a point in you guys coming if you can't do anything." They all nodded. "So, do you want the world to know Airbenders are back?"

Everyone screamed "yes" and then the invasion plan was continued on.

"So, all of you should have gliders, right?" They all shook their heads. "Are the flying bison still around?" They all nodded. "Sweet... Anyway, so what we're going to do is have you all fly on the bison over the Azulon Gate, and we'll have a waterbender go up there to make a cloud so you guys can go through unnoticed. By the time you pass the gate..." and the plan went on and on.

The airbenders were really excited to be doing this. Nothing has happened to them since they came back to life, and were sad that everything was happening and they had no way of helping them.

Until now.

* * *

><p>After everyone left to go hang around, Sokka went to Aang who was playing with Momo. "So, Aang, do you mind going up with the airbenders to create the cloud? You can fly off afterwards, but we would need all the waterbenders we have for the ships, and it would be better if you were there to help them out."<p>

Aang shrugged. "Sounds like fun!" Sokka smiled and walked off.

Aang sighed. This was going to be a long invasion...


	6. Sleep Deprived

**AN:: And here is the next one... I'm sad, two days and I don't have even one review yet... it's depressing, but hopefully more people will read these soon. Cross my fingers.**

**So, I don't know when I'm going to make them know Kuzon is Aang, maybe right before the invasion when he shaves his head, but I don't know.**

**OH, and just so you all know, this chapter in a lot of senses is a spin off on the episode Nightmares and daydreams, when Aang goes crazy about the invasion being only four days away. I know I already made him freak out a little about five days, but just so you know, with all the airbender business, he forgot that it was that soon.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and everyone began settling down for the night. Sokka and Katara pulled out their sleeping bags, and Toph created a small little bed made out of rocks, while Aang slept on Appa, and everyone else on the ground. Sokka spoke up to everyone, "Make sure you all get some good rest for the next three nights, because after that is the invasion."<p>

Aang sat up rapidly. "Three nights? That means it's in four days!"

"Yes. And?"

"Four... days... only four... only four..."

Toph sighed. "What are you rambling about Twinkle Toes."

Aang breathed in and out slowly. "Nothing, never mind..." he layed down on Appa and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to catch him.

* * *

><p>Aang ran into the fire lord's chamber with a full set of spiked up hair. "Your time is up, Fire Lord Ozai. I'm here, and you're going down!"<p>

The fire lord looked at him and laughed. "How can you possibly think about beating me, when you're not wearing any pants?"

Aang looked down at himself, and covered himself with a pillow. "No... I had pants on earlier..." The fire lord laughed at his misfortune, as well as other creatures and benders surrounding him.

* * *

><p>Aang screamed, waking everyone else up, all in a small panic. "What? What?"<p>

Aang rubbed his forehead with the headband on it, "Sorry, bad dream." He curled back up in Appa, and tried to go back to sleep. Once everyone else was asleep, Aang got up and went to the beach, and began practicing his waterbending, hoping none of the airbenders came down and saw him, since he told them he was an earthbender.

Aang glided the water all around the air, trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working. He let the water go back into the ocean, and sat down staring at the light waves in the distance.

Momo came down next to him, and slept in his lap.

* * *

><p>Katara came down to where Aang was and put a hand on his shoulder. "Did you sleep at all last night, Aang?" He shook his head. "Come on, you need to rest." She guided him up back to the hill where everyone else was having breakfast.<p>

"Maybe you should eat something first, then rest." Aang nodded and sat down by Sokka and Toph.

"Where have you been, Twinkles Toes?"

Aang gulped. "Just down at the beach."

Sokka was eating faster than anything Aang had ever seen before. Toph laughed at him. "Are you trying to eat everything there is here, Sir Eats-A-Lot?" Sokka stared at her and continued on.

He did look rather rediculous doing that...

Aang yawned really loudly. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

But for the rest of the day, he heard everyone else having fun and playing around, and some more talk about the invasion from Sokka and Katara and some of the other monks. Everyone was now proudly bald (at least the males were), and were having fun fooling around with their fake hair, by tossing it around by ariebending and turning them into balls.

But when nighttime came around, and everyone was silent, Aang really did try and go to sleep, and he did -

* * *

><p>Aang ran through the door to the fire lord's chamber. "Your days of tyranny are over fire lord Ozai. And this time, I'm wearing pants."<p>

Ozai laughed and stared deeply into Aang's face. "You may have your pants, but did you forget about your math test?" A math counter came up behind him, and Aang began to completely freak out.

"Math test? No one told me I had to do a math test?" Aang turned around in wide panic. The fire lord and others surrounding him laughed.

* * *

><p>Aang screamed awake and once again woke everyone up.<p>

"Good, God, what is it now?" One of the boys complained.

"Sorry, another bad dream..." Aang got up and began heading over to the beach. Katara followed him down. "I'm fine Katara."

She sighed. "No, Aang, you're not fine. You're exhausted and stressed. This invasion is really getting to you, isn't it?" Aang nodded.

"I know this might be the only chance soon we have of taking him out, but I don't think I'm ready. I haven't even started learning how to fire bend and I need some work on both earth and water. Heck, i don't even think I mastered airbending before I disappeared."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "You mastered it as well as you could have in the situation. And your waterbending is so close, you could say you mastered it. As with earthbending, you haven't been doing that one long, plus it's your hardest one you'll learn between all the elements." Katara smiled. "Don't get too worked up. The fire lord will have nothing to attack you with, and neither will his guards - and even if you learned firebending it would have no effect during the eclipse, but you can still fight him, Aang, I know you can."

She pulled him into a hug, and Aang fell asleep in her arms, feeling a little bit better about the upcoming situation.

* * *

><p>Aang ran into the fire lord's chamber. "You're done fire lord Ozai! I'm taking you down and anyone who stands in the way!"<p>

He laughed. "How can you even think about beating me when you're not wearing any pants?"

Aang smiled. "No fire lord, it's _you_ who's not wearing any pants." Ozai looked down at himself, and pulled a pillow to cover it.

"No, this cannot be happening!" Everyone was now laughing at him.

* * *

><p>And while asleep, Aang smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here was the next chapter. Any thoughts? I know it was repetative from that episode, and I turly don't care...<strong>

**Review please! I love them like I love my mother... Well, maybe a little more... lol jking... I love my mother more, but I still love the reviews!**


	7. AN

**AN: Okay, since I seem to have no one who finds my story interesting, I am not feeling the need to continue writing until I get at least 1 notification about my story or a review, because I feel kind of... sad that no one is reading my story...**

**I hope it's not because I completely changed the stories I'm writing... and I hope my story _is_ interesting to people, but the only problem is that even if people are liking my story, their not showing me that they do, and that really does hurt a little.**

**So, in some senses, it's on PAUSE until at least ONE notification or review is posted.**


	8. Invasion Training

**AN: OKay, so a deal was a deal, i got 1 review... and I want to thank supersta126 for doing this, and so me continuing to write is mainly for you, thank you very much, but I do hope more people tell me what they think, even if it's a smiley face :)**

**So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sokka and Katara were handing out bowls of food to everyone when Aang woke up. Aang was smiling as wide as Appa's mouth. "Good morning to you all on this fine day!"<p>

Katara laughed. "Well, I see you slept well, then." Aang nodded. "It's just vegitable soup."

Sokka bent his head down. "Sadly it's not meat soup..."

Aang looked at Sokka, "Um... Sorry?" Sokka nodded, before taking a sip of his soup with huge dislike. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother - he could sometimes be so immature.

Aang tapped his feet on the ground as he sat down to eat, then some of the kids came and joined him. Aang flinched back a bit. "Hey, Kuzon, do you want to play a game with us, when you're done eating?" One of them asked.

"Um..." Toph hit the back of the Airbender's head with a rock. "Oh no, the invasion is tomorrow, and he needs some major earthbending training. You're coming with me Twinkle Toes."

Katara held Toph back, "And what makes you think he needs Earthbending training more?"

Toph laughed. "Obviously because he needs it for the invasion 's he going to accomplish by falpping about in the water?"

"A lot actually. He needs some waterbending training a little more than Earth."

Aang raised his hand. "Uh, guys..."

To only Sokka's knowledge, Airbenders were looking at Aang mysteriously.

"I don't think it really matters, Toph. Better than playing around with dirt. People usually stop doing that when they're a kid."

Aang spoke out, "I still am a kid."

"No one's talking to you Aang," Katara turned to him. Aang sunk down in his knees and continued to look at them bicker - everyone else was staring at Aang amazed.

"I knew you looked familiar..." One of the Monks nodded to himself.

Aanghad heard the comment, and shrunk lower into himself. Katara and Toph were still fighting.

"I don't see you really doing a lot when you train him, all you do is pass around water in a circle and make waves go up and down."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "You're blind! How could you possibly have seen that?"

Toph was silent. "Well, I know you don't do a lot cause you guys talk, unlike with me, we work hard."

"She's right," Aang pointed out, "I haven't been properly since we met her." Toph slammed her heel down and flung Aang high in the sky. Aang came back down, his headband having disappeared, and airbended the ground with his mouth as to not become a blob of nothing.

"You okay, Aang?" Monk Gyatso asked. Aang nodded, and crossed his arms, then stood up and went to the beach.

Still bickering...

Aang began pushing and pulling the tides before waving them into the air and whipping them against the rocks, and turning them into ice before pulling them back, and changing it to Fog. Some of the airbenders were up on the rocks, watching Aang, and being very impressed that in a short amount of time, he was already so far advanced in his waterbending. Even the Monks, who were rarely impressed with anything, admired Aang.

After about a half hour of working on waterbending (Katara and Toph still bickering, he could hear them from down there), he began earthbending, by folding the rocks around him and pushing them up, shaping them, and extending them. He even attemped to earthbend from under the water, but the most he could do was cause the water to rumble a bit.

Then he tried mixing up the two - switching between water and earth over and over again, and flew in a few airbending.

All of this took him half of the day - and when he went up, everyone was in the field, like they hadn't witnessed it all (though they had without Aang knowledge...)

Toph and Katara were on opposite ends of the field. Katara nodded to Aang, and mouth good job, before bending her own water, and Toph earthbended right at his feet, a thumbs up (how she knew that didn't make any sense, but he was just going to go with it)

* * *

><p>The invasion was tomorrow, and everyone was on a little bit of an edge, because of how close it was. Sokka prepared them all for who was coming, and he also stated that some of the people from the fighting rinks like The Boulder were coming - their dad sent them a message asking them.<p>

He also stated and restated the plan, and now that everyone knows Aang is Aang, he was able to put his part in there, which wasn't that big (with the big picture of getting in).

The Airbenders were a little hesitant about confronting Aang, but some of them tried to, before walking away, which made Aang a little sad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the next one. Hope it's good. I finally decided I couldn't wait for them to find out about Aang - I was originally going to do it when they were getting ready for the invasion, and Aang shaves his head, and walks out, everyone is shocked as hell, but before anyone could confront him about it, they leave to fight. But I though this might be a little better, because you have the awkwardness of it all - but there <em>might<em> be some talking and all that when they are with the bison... who knows, maybe yes maybe no... I will _not tell!_**

**And once again I would love more reviews. I know the Avatar section doesn't get that many, but, even ten at the most is amazing for this. And even if it's a smiley or frowny face, I don't care. If you read this, just poost at least that so I know others besides supersta126 is reading this. Though, just for you supersta126, I will finish it, but it might not be as long as I have planned because you're the only one I know reading.**

**See ya later, Enjoy and Review Please And Thank You!**


	9. Arriving Invaders

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and dance is killing me right now, plus I've been rewatching the Avatar episodes and Legend of Korra. I like Korra a lot, but in comparison I like Aang's story better, but I like it in a different way. It's neat. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Cause this is the meeting the people who come for the invasion! Woot woot!**

**Again my most apologise for this, I do feel horrible... still want more reviews, so please R and R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was all set for the arrival of everyone else for the invasion. Sokka was there, trying to stay cool and calm for when his dad arrived, Katara was passing water around in a circle in boredom, and Toph was making rock sculptures for the same reason.<p>

Aang on the other hand was training.

He was so nervous that today was the day he had to face the firelord, and so he took all hisnervousness and fears out into his bending, which helped a bit, and he wondered why that didn't work when he was so sleep deprived.

Monk Gyatso came down and watched him occasionally, to give him some encuragement, and see hwo his pupil was doing. Aang knew Gyatso wasn't mad at him for running away like he had, but that didn't mean he thought it was okay.

Aang wanted Gyatso to be mad at him, or at least disappointed, but from what his expression was like, he understood, and that just made some things worse for him.

The other monks weren't as happy with Aang, but they accepted that he is doing all he can to set it right, and are giving him a chance.

All of Aang's old friends just were awkward around him.

But today, everyone was preparing, and one by one, Airebenders came down to the beach and began bending. They all trained together to try and make a nice big cloud with twenty five airbenders and one waterbender, which did end up working. Katara said it was only because Aang knew waterbending so well, and if he didn't, it might not work.

She was just trying to build up his confidence in this - it wasn't working, but he respected it.

Boats were eventually seen an hour or two after dawn, and this was where it all set it for real. The invasion was here, and they were going to do it. Aang sighed.

He walked off, and went to shave his head, and get some clothes on that represented him - not who he was pretending to be since he was shot.

His old outfit didn't fit him anymore, so he tore it up a bit, and made a wrap sleeve, almost like the monks. He grabbed his glidder, and walked back to the beach, and by then, everyone was getting off of them.

First off was Makota **(Spelling for Katara and Sokka's dad?)** and the rest of his troops which included Bato. Then was the swamp benders, who were admirring the area oddly.

Slowly everyone was getting off of the boats, and Sokka was setting up for his presentation on how the invasion will plan out. Aang could tell he was really nervous, for his hands were shaking.

When everyone was waiting to listen, and he walked onto the platform, Sokka tripped and dropped the papers he was holding. Eventually he got them up and began mummbling random nonsense.

"... Um,okay, so let me start at the beginning," Sokka began, and he spoke so fast it was hard to keep up, "Katara and I found Aang in an iceberg after he was frozen for a hundred years now I really didn't like Aang that much but after he went willingly with Zuko to protect our village from being burnt down I had to like him because you guys know him he is just like that anyway so we travelled for a while then we got to the Southern Air Temple where Aang finally stopped being in denial about the Airbenders being dead so then we went on our marry way on Appa and Aang wanted to ride the Unagi on Kyoshi Island which in turn got us to be captured by the Kyoshi Warriors who are girls and we had some fun there until Zuko came and attacked the village but we got out and that stopped him from attacking it any further then after that -" Sokka's dad came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here, son." Sokka nodded and sat next to Katara who was sitting next to Aang.

Makota went over the invasion plan, then turned towards Aang. "Now I realize that there are more people you ahve come across on your travels here." Aang nodded, and stood up to face veryone.

Aang gulped, turned towards Gyatso and Pyso who both nodded, and began. "Five days ago, Sokka, katara, Toph and I went into a village, that was acting really strange. Eventually they slowly realized we weren't firenation and that we wanted to do an invasion to bring down the firelord. They revealed a secret to us - they are AIrebenders." Everyone gasped and looked at the airbenders, who all had tattoos on their heads. They waved. "And theya re the exact same Airebenders from when I was around a hundred years ago, also they are from the Southern Air Temple where I'm from. They have agreed to come out of hiding from the firenation, and help us defeat them. When we go in to invade, the twenty six of us are going to make a cloud and slowly go into the firenation above Azulon's gate, because we don't want the firenation to know until it is time, and they are going to help us get to the palace and fight the firenation."

Aang stepped down and took a deep breath out, that was tough to do - never did Aang want to do that again.

Everyone began packing up, and all except Aang and the airbenders went off into the boats and submarines.

* * *

><p>All of the skybison were statationed together,and were just waiting for the last boat to disappear over the horizon. No one was talking as they sat on their bison. Eventaully, the last one left. Aang turned behind him. "Let's go,"and they set off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So was that good, and okay? I'm going to try and post the next one up tomorrow, which is the air trip, then the actual invasion itself, is my plan.<strong>

**I know with some of my things that it is straight out of the show, but I don't see just because of this why reactions would change, do you? Hope not.  
><strong>

**I also thought It would be better if Sokka rambled off a bit more then before, because he was more nervous, I think, with the added Airebenders.  
><strong>

**Anyway, Read and Review please, or else I'm goint to be sad.  
><strong>

**Even a :) or a :( depending on your view!  
><strong>


	10. The Flight

**AN: Okay so here is the next one! Tada! (Warning, it is very short...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The bison soared through the sky high in the clouds. They were almost to the point where they would need to make the cloud, and everyone was anticipating the fight. But that had to be sensed in the air. The airbenders were sitting still and leading their bison behind Appa, all calmly.<p>

Eventually, in the far off distance, Azulon's Gate was to be seen. Aang turned around and faced the airbenders. "Okay everyone, we got to start making the cloud now." Aang brought down some clouds to help them, and the elder monks expanded them out, followed by the younger ones who helped with the visibility.

Aang stayed quiet as he bended the water in the clouds, the bison moving as slowly as their time allowed them to. Hopefully it wasn't too fast, and wouldn't draw attention to the upcoming invasion.

One of his old friends, Gin, finally spoke up to him. "Hey, Aang? Can I ask you something?"

Aang didn't turn around, but kept on bending, "Sure."

"Um... how long have you been waterbending for?" He asked quickly - obviously that wasn't the question he really wanted.

"I don't know. When I got out of the iceburg in the South Pole, almost immediately we went to go to the North Pole, where Katara and I learned waterbending, though we did do a little bit before, but it wasn't much. I don't know how long that took though, but I've been training with Katara ever since."

"Huh?"

All went silent again.

Aang turned around and spoke back. "We need to move a little more slowly, we're really close to the Gate." Everyone nodded, and slowed down the bison, but continued to bend.

Gyatso, airbended himself over to Aang and whispered. "I know you can do this, Aang." And went back to his bison. Aang knew he meant fighting the firelord, which he was still really nervous about.

In just a few hours, maybe less, he would face the firelord while he was completely defensless. That thought didn't help him at all...

Gin spoke up again. "Can I ask another one?" Aang nodded. He took a deep breath and spitted out his real question. "Why did you leave?"

Aang checked underneath their feet to see where they are, and all he saw was water, he airbended a bit to open up some of the cloud, and saw the Gate was further behind them. "Can I answer that later? We need to get to the plan now."

The cloud disappeared and they flew faster to the firenation beach. There they met with everoyne else in the invasion. The plans were redistributed, and everyone was off.

Aang opened up his glider, but first, Sokka and Katara gave him hugs. "I'll be fine guys."

"We know," Katara muttered. "But that doesn't mean we'll worry."

"You get him."

Toph screamed, "Go get him Twinkle Toes!"

Aang smiled, but then Gyatso got to him. "Do well, Aang. I have complete faith in you." Aang nodded, then flew off to face the firelord.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope that that was good for y'all. I still would like reviews!<strong>

**Just pointing out...  
><strong>

**I'm not pressuring you...  
><strong>

**I just want to know people are reading my story...**

**Even one...  
><strong>

**I hope my gap didn't hurt anyone reading my story...  
><strong>

**Just saying...  
><strong>

**Review...  
><strong>

**Okay?  
><strong>

**Okay...  
><strong>


End file.
